Mutant & Proud
by Animeloverfangirl1123
Summary: In a world where both Mutants and Humans fear each other, Annie (Rogue). Runs away from home and hitches a ride with another mutant, known as Cato (Wolverine). Beetee, owns a school for young mutants and brings them there after an attack by Magneto(Coriolanus Snow).Who'll they'll need fight with the help of Johanna Mason (Storm), Gale Hawthorne (Cyclops) and Peeta Mellark.


**My cousin and I were watching X-Men and I had a weird urge to write Peetato based off of it. I love X-Men and I love Peetato. I hope you enjoy it, and I want to tell you beforehand that I will not. for the life of me. write Peeta like Jean because I hate Jean. Soooooo much.I used Jean and Logan scenes for Peetato but I'm not basing Peeta's character off her. So don't worry and sorry if you like Jean, I don't. However I once again hope you enjoy it none the less. Thank you.**

**Please Follow, Favourite and most of all comment. Good or bad, I love to hear what you guys thing.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One.

I can hear something, I don't know what but I can hear it. It beeps in the time to my heart, echoing, pounding, pumping. My ears pick up something else, people, taking, as I become more consious I begin to actually understand words.

" The tests will take awhile but we will try our best. " " Where did he come from mum?"

" He was with that girl, remember? You seen her come in."

" What girl?"

"Annie."

My voice is filled with mucus and spit as I cough. I open my eyes to blinding light, like I woke up on the sun. I slowly turn my head to take in my surroundings, by the looks of things I was in a type of hospital but it only had this one bed that I was lying on. Tubes and wires are coming out of my body like tentacles, feeding my body and testing my heart.

"Where the hell am I?" I ask the most generic question there is but what else are you supposed to ask?

To answer my question was a kind looking women with dirty blonde hair, she was wearing a sensible blouse with a flowing shirt down to her knees. With her was a little version of her, but her hair was much blonder and light pink dress. They looked like nice people but that doesn't mean they don't mean harm. I grip her neck tightly with my free hand, all she did was look at me straight in the eye and gasp for air. She wasn't even trying to get out of my grip, it was freaking me out.

Then I got fed up, ripping out the wires meaning to leave. The little girl tried to stop me by attempting to hold me back but all I had to do is simply shrug her off, even in a situation like this I wasn't going to hurt a little kid. The doors were automatic, sliding open, the hallway is adding to my uneasiness by being completely deserted and hollow. The lady back there wasn't helping either, why did she just let me leave? I put that thought to the back of my mind as I venture forward tying to find an exit. Voices in the form of whispers fill my head I look left to right, behind and forward but I couldn't see anyone.

Shit, I was freezing my ass off here. I think when I release that I was shirtless but thankfully in a pair of sweats. Still listening to the voice I walk forward but stop to walk into the first door I see, which funnily enough had just what I was looking for, sort of : a zip up jumper. I go with my new found strategy of following this really freaky ass voice to find an elevator. It didn't even have any buttons so when it started moving, I intently plaster myself on the closest flat surface. This is probably a stupid idea, following a strange voice in my head that could untimely lead my to my death but it's all I got.

When the doors open again, I find myself in a Victorian type of house, very old but still well kept with painting on the walls and stuff. Sadly with me trying to escape and all that, I couldn't really stay to muse the decor. I try my hardest to by as quiet as I can which thankfully I was. I was finally getting into a kind of step, following that voice until I hear a choir of young voices coming down the stairs. I sprint to hide behind the only thing I could find, which was a pillar. When they were finally gone, the voice told me to look in front of me and the first door I see.

I open it.

Inside was a study filled with two or three rows of children. All taking down notes in their note books as quickly as they could. At the front of the class a man sat, who I was presuming was the teacher, talking about something that I didn't care about. But what I did care about was his voice, it was the voice in my head. I was lead to this room by a bald teacher?

For what reason?

"That's the end of today's lesson. Bring your textbooks on Monday." As he said this most of the kids were out the door. A girl forgot her bag though and I was getting really impatient. As soon as she left through the door, I mean she literally walked straight into it, I open my mouth to speak but I'm beating to it by this stranger.

"Physics."

I gave him a look hoping to explain to him how stupid he sounds. " Hello, I'm Beetee Latier. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Where am I?"

He starts to drive is automatic wheelchair out from under his mahogany desk. "Westchester, New York."

I look around the room dumbfounded, raking through my mind at the many questions I want to ask until I pick one.

"Where's the girl?"

"Annie? She's perfectly fine."

"Really?" Testing to see if this was just a statement, not really the truth. I was about to ask something else until the door behind me opened to reveal a women with jagged, short black hair. Her hair looked like she gave a five year old a pair of scissors and said 'go crazy'. The man beside her had plain brunette hair and sporting some pretty funky sunglasses even though it isn't that sunny outside. For what I can tell from looking out the window.

"This is Johanna Mason, as known as storm. Also Gale Hawthorne firmly known as Cyclops."

Gale gave me a welcoming smile, while puffing his chest out offering me his hand. I just look down at it and turn back to Beetee. " They saved your life." He stated like that was a reason why I should shake his hand. Heels make there way towards us, and when I turn again I see that it's the women and little girl from before.

"I believe you have already met Mrs Everdeen and her daughter Primrose." He continues."You are in my school for the gifted. Mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto."

I give him a confused look, "What the hell is a 'Magneto'."

He explained it was a man who wants to rage war between humans and mutants. That the man tying to kill me was connected to him, some guy named 'Sabretooth'. I laugh at how completely insane and dumb this whole thing sounds. I look back at the black haired girl, pointing. "Storm."

I pass Beetee a amused grin, "What do they call you? Wheels?"

By the look on his face he didn't look one bit impressed, not even finding it funny. The frown on his face gets even deeper as he pushed up his thick rimmed glasses. I had too much of this shit already, I leave not before saying how stupid this all sounds but I stop in front of four eyes here.

"Hey Cyclops, right?" I grab hold of his jumper with my two hands, pulling him hard. "Wanna get out of my way?"

He just stands there until Beetee says, " Cato! It's been almost fifteenth years, hasn't it? Living day to day. Moving from place to place, with no memory of who or what you are?"

I drop the weight in my hands to turn to him demanding him to shut his mouth. But he doesn't, "Give me a chance. I may be able to help you find some answers."

I take in another shallow breathe to whisper, "How do you know?"

Then the voice is back to answer my question, talking inside my head. _You're not the only one with gifts. _On instinct I search all around, rotating my head in the direction of the voice. I stare directly into his eyes and there isn't any sign of him lying or tricking me. Which I have to admit peaks my interest, a lop sided smile slowly makes it's way onto my face.

"What is this place?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"To the public we are merely a school for gifted youngsters. Cyclops, Storm and Peeta who you haven't made acquaintance with yet. Were one of the first one to become students at this school, I'm quite protective of them and taught them how to control their powers. Then in time how they can teach others to do the same. The students are mostly runaways, frightened, alone. Some with gifts so extreme that they have become a danger to themselves and those around them. Like your friend Annie, incapable of physical human contact probably for the rest of her life. And yet here she is with others her own age, learning, being accepted. Not feared."

"What will happen to her?"

" Well that's up to her. Rejoin the world as a educated young women or stay on the teach others, to become what the children have affectionately called ' X-men.'

But school is merely just a public place. The lower levels however are a entirely different matter."

Beetee took my on a tour all over the school from the play ground to classroom even down to the lower levels. When we reached a the air craft bay he explained to me who he was and also this Magneto fello. He told me how at a young age he found out he had the power to read peoples minds and make them do whatever he wanted. Also that when he was a 17 he met a man named Coriolanus Snow, he could create magnetic fields and control metal. He didn't believe that humanity could except us mutants so he became a dick and now this Magneto guy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After his little flash from the past he told me that a boy Peeta, who he spoke about before, would show me to my room. So when we got out of the elevator I was welcomed with an amazing sight. This boy had wheat coloured hair that fell into his deep, spring sky blue eyes. At the sight of me his cheeks became dyed in a rosy pink tint and a shy smile grew. He asked me to follow him in a quite tone. As we walked I took in his body more, he was short his head maybe reaching to just below my neck. His muscles weren't big but trust me they were there and don't even get me started on his perky little butt. He wasn't wearing anything revealing, he was just wearing a pair of worn down pair of light grey sweat pants, black tank top and a baggy zip up jumper like the one I'm wearing.

When we walked into the room it was totally pitch black until Peeta turned on the light. The room was okay, I guess. A lot fancier looking than the truck I've been living in for god knows how long.

" I hope you like it." He smiles at me before rounding the bed and turning on my bedside lamp aswell.

"Where's your room?" I ask cheekily. He faces me giving a shocked expression and I smirk, loving the look he's giving me.

"I don't think that's any of your concern, Mr Cato." Peeta laughs. I can't remember the last time I heard a person laugh but I know I've never heard such a beautiful one like this before. I go and snoop around a bit, looking into my new wardrobe before I ask what his gift was. His body went a bit weird at my question and caused him to start fiddling with his hands.

"Umm," He was talking to the ground at this point. "I can sort of move stuff with my mind and sometimes tell the future. Like with painting and stuff like that. Read minds too. A bit."

I just smile not only at his cuteness but also how shy he is, " Peeta, that's amazing" I start to move closer to him, placing a gently hand on his shoulder. "Nothing to be shy or embarrassed about. I don't ever know why you would be."

At this, his head slowly raises to meet my eyes, "Thank you." He whispered ever so softly.

I felt his breathe on my lips and it was only then I noticed how close we were to one - another. I quickly clear my throat dropping my hand. I take a few steps back before asking what exactly he could move.

Bang!

I scream and jump about 50 feet in the air at the sound of the wardrobe doors suddenly closing behind me. Peeta starts laughing so loudly, I think he's going to wet himself and my heart isn't just pounding because I'm scared anymore. "Warn a guy next time."

He's literally wiping away the tears before he finally calms down, apologizing. "I'm sorry, you looked so scared and all I did was close the doors. You should have seen you're face and that scream ."

"I did not scream."

"Aww, don't worry you're a beautiful screamer." He teases me.

Oh no, you didn't. You just set yourself up there, I'm sorry darling Peeta. It has to be done, " Funny I was thinking I'd be the one making _you_ scream."

Peeta's smirk waivers a bit and the blush, that I now know and love, comes straight back; even richer than before. Now it's my turn to smirk at him, wriggling my eyebrows and he bits his lip trying not to laugh.

" So, " I start after a long time of, what I'm hoping was, eye sex. " Can you do that thing like Beetee. You know like, read my mind?"

He kind of tilts his left to right, wincing. "To an extent but not nearly as power or good. It would take years to be that good but he is teaching me."

"Okay, then do it."

"No."

My smile fades, "Why not?" He doesn't answer me, he just shakes his head rapidly. "afraid you might like it?"

Now there it is. That smile. I can tell that he is having a personal battle within his own head. "I could do something wrong. I could make your head explode for all I know."

Laughing at him I counter, " Never know unless you try."

Letting out a loud sign he eventually agrees. Then in a second the light atmosphere changes into something I can't really put into words. His eyes turn hard, almost as if stone; it makes my eyes water. I'm kind of regretting this idea right now. Peeta raises his arms so that his hands hover over both sides of my head. Slowly his eyes flutter close, getting me even more worried. His breathing pattern sounds the same but he looks like someone is pointing a gun to his head. Suddenly his eyes bolt open, fear clear in them. I clasp his hands gently as his breathe hitches, "What did you see?" murmur smoothly.

Peeta peers into my eyes, searching for something to say. Mouth widening, "I- Delly?"

"There you are? I've been looking for you everywhere." My head snaps toward the direction of the unwanted voice. It was a girl. She was curvy with blonde nearly yellowish hair, it was in a braid which made her look older than she probably was. By her pink silk pajamas it looks like she's all set for bed. I try my hardest not to growl at her for interrupting but I don't think that would help me in anyway.

" Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

Before I could say a snaky reply, I was being talked over by Peeta, "No! Of c-course not. I was just showing Cato his room, isn't that right Cato?"

I could see that Peeta didn't really want to fight about this tonight and he still looks pretty shaken up after the whole minding reading thing so I went along with it, "Yeah. Thank you, Peeta. You can go."

I pat his back and escort him to the door, I direct my attention to Delly. " Sorry for keeping your boyfriend from ya."

Delly then barked a laugh while Peeta's turning as red as a stop sign, looking seriously confused.

"What!? Oh God. No! First he's gay and second, ewwwww! He's like my brother. Third he is hella freaking gay, I mean like-"

"Okay." Peeta cuts in, grabbing her arm. " We have to go. Please forget everything, forever. Please. Thank you. Goodnight."

He quickly drags her away with him down the corridor, I watch their backs, or should I say his, with a fond smile. I don't thing I've ever smiled this much in my whole life. I don't think my heart has felt this way either. Yeah, I've had random flings with men and women alike but I've never felt this way before as stupidly cliché as it sounds. I strip off my sweats and jumper down to my boxers not needing to waste time with PJ's. I'm too busy being a love sick teenager to care about anything else but Peeta. This is so weird but I like it, I want more. My eyes slowly closes but my smile still remains consistent, as I fall asleep I dream in rivers of baby blue and rays of gold sun light.

With roses the same bittersweet crimson as his cheeks.


End file.
